Subtle Manipulations
by Zamairiac
Summary: Celestia has been reunited with her son, Cosmos, for the past twenty years. Chrysalis has been without a mate for just as long. But now the time has arrived for Richard's plan to come to fruition, and so the story continues. The sequel to Never Judge A Bug By Her Cover.
1. Chapter 1

_**I strongly recommend you read the prequel. Otherwise this won't make a lick of sense as the later chapters come out. Especially with how different this is compared to it.**_

_**The end of this chapter will pretty much jump straight into the creepy, so don't say you weren't warned beforehand. Although it is pretty tame at the moment, the next chapter will be all but so.**_

_**In any case, welcome one and all. This story is the sequel to Never Judge A Bug By Her Cover. And although the chapter length may pale in comparison, I assure you that the plot will not.**_

_**Last warning…no, still here?**_

_**Okay then. There will be two halves to this story. Cosmos's and Chrysalis's. Every character bar Twilight will be in it, so lay back, grab some popcorn and enjoy the taboo goodness. **_

_**Begin! **_

**Prologue**

**Cosmos Pov**

My life is hell.

No, no that's not fair. I suppose from another point of view, one could say that my life was fantastic. I live in a luxurious castle, get fed whatever I want until I'm stuffed, and by the end of it all I have a pretty comfy bed waiting for me.

But if you all knew what would join me soon after…who would join me, I have a feeling that the lot of you would change your tune fairly swiftly.

Hmm, I suppose that I better introduce myself.

My full name and title is Prince Cosmos De Sol, though I prefer to just be called Cosmos. I am, as stated, a Prince of Canterlot, of royalty.

My mother is just about the best known being on this world. You all curse her name, praise it, pray to it, and bless your children with it.

If you hadn't guessed by now, my mother's name is Celestia, Princess Celestia. The most benevolent, beloved pony in all of Equestria. Everypony loves her…everypony that is, but me.

Well…not quite. I love her, yet I hate her. I want to run away, but I can barely stand to go out without her. It's a confusing twist and spiral of emotion I have no control over.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning…

I suppose it all started when I first tried to bathe on my own. Usually I'd have select number of servants assisting me with my ever growing wings, but as I reached the tender age of thirteen I decided that I wanted to wash on my lonesome.

The servants were alright with it. Featherduster, who had helped me ever since I was out of diapers, even seemed proud that I was willing to take the next _mature_ step And yet when they all left and I was happily scrubbing myself for the next few minutes…Mom came in.

No, I don't just mean the room. I mean the extremely wide bath.

At first I was surprised, not exactly embarrassed. We ponies are pretty much always naked after all. But Mom hadn't joined me in the bath since I was about nine years old, so yeah, I was a little bit startled.

And when I asked why she was…

"To help bathe you, of course," she tittered, a warm smile adoring her muzzle.

Of course she was always smiling, but I always knew when it was meant for me.

In any case, I more or less tried to shrug her help away. I was a stallion; I did not need any more help when it came to bath time!

"Oh?" she chuckled, her smile somewhat sly as she nuzzled my left wing and plucked out a loose feather…much to my satisfaction. "But you've missed so many feathers my darling. Are you truly sure that you do not require any…help?"

There it was. That _voice_ she used every time I was even the slightest bit unsure. I never quite knew what did it, but when Mom used it, I found myself suddenly filled with hesitation, with doubt not previously there.

And so, inevitably, I responded with the only thing I could.

"I…I don't know…"

And of course, Mom swooped in without any hesitation and took a firm hold of my uncertainty, before swiftly using it to its full potential.

"Of course you don't sweetie," she soothed lovingly. "But don't worry Cosmos, don't even think on it for a moment. Just let Mommy take care of _everything_…"

…I did, I always did.

"Such a good colt…"

Thus bath time was reduced to me trying not to collapse as Mom effortlessly plucked a feather here and smoothed another there, making sure that I was doing nothing more than breathing between each one. Sometimes I did move, I did try to do it myself.

But it was pointless. With but a bout of gentle magic, I would be placed back into a relaxing position and told, loving and gently, to leave it all to _Mommy_.

Of course, this _help_ ended up affecting whatever normal life a Prince could have, especially with Princess Celestia of all ponies as his mother.

At the age of fourteen, I made my way into Canterlot under the cover of cloak, admiring all the wonderful sights, sounds and smells I so rarely managed to obtain. Of course I visited the city with neither permission nor notifying my mother, feeling a slight rebellious at my 'imprisonment' within the castle.

But after around twenty minutes, it backfired badly.

The entire COUNTRY was put on lockdown. Nopony could leave or would be able to leave until I was found. Naturally I was terrified at such a reaction. I hadn't meant to scare anyone, and certainly not my mom into doing such a thing. But at the same time, I was just as scared of what would happen upon returning home.

And so with a fourteen year old mind and all the common sense that came with it, I chose to remain in hiding for the rest of the day. It probably would have been longer…but as I navigated my way through the city, I accidently bumped into somepony's horn…causing my cloak to rip down the side, revealing my right wing.

The unicorn in question blinked stupidly, but took no time in shouting his jubilant "I FOUND THE PRINCE" before I managed to run away, leaving him to search for me himself.

Unfortunately, a rather bright golden flash, followed up with what felt like a my face slamming into a brick wall, stopped me from running any further.

And as I looked up…it was only to swallow nervously at the trembling lips, teary eyes and furious expression belonging to none other than my Mother.

She didn't listen to my half arsed excuse of 'imprisonment'. She didn't even look at me when she personally grabbed the remaining scruff of my neck with her teeth and threw me into my chambers, leaving with nothing more than a disappointed look and that I would have no dinner that night.

Of course I took it all like an idiotic child and raged about my unfair life. I felt smothered, I felt caged no matter how gilded. But as with all children, I eventually burnt out and sulked under my covers.

It was under my covers that Mom's tight embrace woke me up.

She spoke to me that night, not letting go of me no matter how many hints I gave her. She told me how badly I had scared her. She told me that she feared I was kidnapped or worse. And then she told me how disappointed she was with me, in turn making me feel like absolute crap.

"I'm s-sorry mommy," I choked tearfully.

"I know sweetie," she said. "We can go out together next time, just don't do this again, okay?"

Desperate to win back her approval, I readily agreed and never did.

For a time at least.

Because you see, I think that one night was what started it all off. Mom rarely let me out of her sight, and even when she did she had her guards following me as subtly as they could to compensate.

We spent more nights cuddled together, more than we ever did before. I didn't mind at first, it was innocent enough and to be honest I kind of enjoyed it…a lot.

But as I got older and started to…look at the maids and such within the castle; I began seeking more privacy, which in turn meant less cuddling times with Mom.

And of course, some of maids that cleaned my room were around my age, give or take a year or so of difference. Some took interest in me and my curious looks, but out of all of them there was this one maid that caught my interest.

Her name was Lavender Fragrance, a beautiful name for a very cute filly. Her coat was purple, as well as her eyes, though her mane and tail were a light blue, and somewhat short.

We talked quite a bit, even with the supposed no talking to royalty rule imposed upon the servants and co. Of course nopony knew about our secret meetings, meetings where we would do naught but talk and laugh…like friends.

It got to the point when the two of us, both filled to the brim with raging hormones, gave each other our first kiss.

I loved it, she loved it, and so we did so a few more times, a few more days.

But then one day, she was gone. I was in the dining room when I overheard Mom talking about her replacement. And when I all but shouted why she had been let go…

Mom merely smiled and said it was for the best.

Yet as I came to find out later that day, the real answer, the real reason was simply because of one, little, tiny emotion.

Can you guess what it was?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where the incest starts, you were all warned.**

**Begin!**

**Prologue – My Name Is Cosmos**

**(Part Two)**

It was six days after Lavender's dismissal when my life suddenly began its journey as…an intoxicating nightmare.

I remained quite oblivious to it all; after all I was still very angry with Mom for what she had done. It felt as though she had taken away whatever meagre amount of normality my life had to it, and crushed it without mercy.

It started off with a mere glances at first. With myself being fifteen, I didn't really find anything wrong with it back then. But when the glances became long, drawn out smouldering stares, I began to feel…a little nervous. Of course I shook it off, why wouldn't I?

It obviously couldn't mean anything, right? And besides, I was still furious with her for what she had done to me. There was nothing she could do to change that!

Hah…

The touches came next, some simple yet affectionate. A wing brushing my shoulder, a nuzzle against my neck, a kiss upon my head as I went to bed, denying her offers for a late night cuddle.

Other touches were…not so innocent.

They appeared to be accidents at first, silly little trips and slips that would allow her to brush a wing, a hoof…a muzzle against me. Against my barrel, my side, my stomach, my…personal area. It always happened fast at first, usually followed up with an embarrassed apology and dismissive laugh.

But then there was that one time…when she walked into me, appearing to be in thought and unaware of where she was walking.

Namely a surprisingly empty corridor, away from the regiment of guards who usually patrolled that area.

Convenient, no?

Heh, I didn't think so, I probably should have.

We fell to the floor in tangled mess of limbs and surprised yelps. Mine were muffled by Mom's left wing, hers were…unobstructed yet still somewhat quiet. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that she didn't want to alert anyone.

I didn't know any better.

In any case I was kind of distracted, mostly by a rather immense pain in my…uh, private area. I still don't know what had hit it, but by Luna was I was agony!

Mom knew. It obviously showed on my expression when we managed to stand back up.

"Oh I'm so sorry sweetie, are you okay?" she asked, practically smothering me as she checked me over.

"I'm fine Mom," I wheezed, trying and failing not to wince as I leaned back a little.

But like I said, Mom wasn't fooled. Her eyes quickly snapped down onto my _area_ in concern, not a blush or giggle, or even a simple roll of the eyes did she show. Nay, instead her expression softened, becoming worried and loving all at once.

"I'm sorry Cosmos, I must have hit it when we fell," she apologized softly, her horn lighting up as her magic opened a chamber door to my left. "Come in here honey, I want to make sure you're alright."

"Mom, I'm fine," I groaned, shaking my head dismissively as I made to turn around.

I wasn't, but I was still angry with her and thus I did what a teenager would. Act out in whatever way they could.

This time however, Mom apparently wasn't in the mood to respond to my dismissal. She made this fairly obvious when I began to walk backwards…through the air.

I tried, oh how I tried to fight back. I lit up my own magic and tried to cancel her simple spell out, but alas, it was MOM who had cast it.

She merely tittered at my attempt.

"Now, now sweetie, I just want to take a look," she soothed, turning me around. Her horn flared slightly as she did so and I quickly felt my powers wane. I struggled to fight back, using every ounce of my mental discipline to do so. It was all in vein unfortunately, and thus within seven seconds my magic inevitably become suppressed.

"My magic!"

"You'll get it back once I've taken a look," Mom explained, smiling a tad smugly as she levitated me alongside her into the chamber.

Said chamber was pretty plain. It had a large bed to sleep on, a similarly big rug to relax on, a fireplace that was unlit, and various tables and draws throughout the room. My attention was swiftly snapped right back onto Mom however when she placed my flank on the rug and smiled warmly.

And then she bent her head down to look.

"Mom!" I snapped, more embarrassed than angry. "I've already told you, I feel fine!"

Mom flicked her eyes up at me and sighed deeply, before leaning back up and giving me a rather disappointed frown.

"Don't you care about how I feel?" she asked quietly.

"W-What?"

_Where did that come from?_

Mom sighed once more and looked right at my eyes, forcing me to fidget out of sheer instinct.

"I love you Cosmos. You're my son, my blood, my whole world. Every decision that I make, I do with you in mind. I understand that you're angry for what I did to Miss Fragrance. I understand that you felt something…more for her than you would another pony in our home."

Her warm smile seemed to waver slightly for a few moments, becoming almost…envious, as if the very thought of me feeling something for another bothered her.

But surely it couldn't be so simple, there had to be some sort of actual reason for it.

Right?

She placed a hoof under my cheek and stroked it softly, her smile warm and compassionate once more.

"But please understand that everything I do, I do to protect you," she continued. "Miss Fragrance's _ministrations _with you were not innocent, Cosmos."

_Not innocent? _

"We were only kissing, Mom," I mumbled, looking down in slight embarrassment as I did so.

I wish I hadn't, I would have seen the flash of fury within her eyes.

"No sweetie, _you_ were only kissing," Mom countered, lifting my eyes to hers, gazing down at me apologetically. "You were wholly innocent in that regard. Miss Fragrance however…was not."

"What do you mean?"

Mom sighed and closed her eyes, as if what she were about to say was infinitely painful.

"Honey," she said, opening her eyes once more. "Miss Fragrance was only pretending. Everything she did, everything she said and would have you believe, was a lie."

_W-What?!_

"No, no you're lying!"

"I wish I were baby," she sighed, regarding me sadly. "A servant found notes with her magical signature coating all of them. All of her plans were written within, each describing how she was going to use your naivety to her advantage and marry into royalty."

_No…it can't be true…_

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Miss Fragrance was using your lack of know-how to her advantage. When I found this out, I simply had no other choice than to dismiss her from my staff…I'm sorry."

I must have stood there in silence for hours, even if it really was just a couple of minutes. Mom was stroking my cheek, my back and forehead comfortingly, soothingly.

"I…I don't know what to do now," I whispered sadly.

I truly wish I knew everything back then…I truly wish that I could have realized just how easily I fell into her soft, strong, gilded embrace.

For the next thing I felt, I knew…was Mom's lips pressing against my own. I was too shocked to respond. And even when she pulled back, a soft smile adoring her muzzle, I still failed to muster up more than a single, stuttered word.

"M-Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"W-What was…that?"

Mom chuckled lightly at my stunned expression, before moving ever so slightly closer and brushing her muzzle against my own.

"_That_, my beautiful son…was my love," she gently explained. "Every false show of affection Miss Fragrance forced on you, every peck, every kiss and deceiving display, I have washed away."

"O-Oh."

"Do you not feel _better_ now I have removed…that unfortunate burden?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

I…I did feel a little better actually.

"I…I think so," I admitted, surprisingly comfortable with Mom's invasion of my privacy.

Mom smiled at my confession and nuzzled me for a few moments more, planting one more kiss upon my lips before moving back a touch.

"You feel that way because there is nopony, my son, not a one that will _ever_ love you as much as I do. They will never understand you, what you like, what you don't."

"B-But isn't it…wrong?" I asked, wincing slightly at the sudden frown across her face.

"What, to love you like I do? To want to love, to care for you, to protect you from those who would only break your heart and hurt you? No, that will never be wrong in my eyes." She tilted her head slightly as she gazed at me. "Why? Do you find it wrong, my darling? Do you not love me like I do you? Do you not care for me, for my heart and needs as I do yours?"

Her tone wasn't accusing, but it might as well have been given the way I instantly tried to deny her questions.

I didn't know why I was so eager to appease her…

"No, no, I do, I d-"

"Then relax sweetie," she interrupted, a wide smile on her face. "And let me make sure you're okay."

The subject was changed so swiftly, so jarringly that I barely managed to blink before she leaned down, moving my hooves gently out of the way.

"Now then, which one did I hit honey?" she asked, paying my red face no mind when she flicked her eyes back up at me.

"I, uh…the left I think," I stammered, trying my absolute best not to panic or feel…violated.

She was doing this because she loved me; there was no reason to feel anything other than thankful…right?

"Oh, this one then?" she asked, an unmistakably uncovered hoof touching it gently.

_She's only doing this because she wants to make sure I'm okay…_

I fidgeted nervously as the all too familiar signs of arousal began to make themselves known.

_She's only making sure that I'm okay; she's only making sure that I'm…_

"O-Other left," I mumbled quietly, fighting back the flushed heat on my cheeks.

"Ah, okay then sweetie," she chuckled lightly, moving her hoof onto the other…uh, thing, before proceeding to rub it gently. "Does that feel nice, baby?"

…

_Wow, it actually feels quite good._

"Cosmos?"

"Mhmm?"

Mom's giggles snapped me out of my trance, causing me to glance down out of instinct. She looked up at me as I did so and smiled lovingly.

"I'm going to do something now sweetie," she explained tenderly. "It might shock you at first, but I promise that it'll make you feel really good, okay?"

I, of course, had absolutely no idea what she was going on about. Fifteen though I was, I had never actually done anything to myself yet. Most stallions would either be in disbelief or laughter at hearing that…but it wasn't my fault, truly. I may have been a living mix of intense hormones, but I rarely managed to get any time to myself. Servants were in and out, maids too.

Sometimes I wonder if Mom knew this as well…

"Now," Mom began. "I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths, okay?"

I was unsure, yet nodded all the same and did as she asked, closing my eyes and breathing slow, deep breaths.

"Such a good boy…"

…

The sudden warm, yet quite damp sensation around my arousal actually caused me to yelp quietly in surprise, a firm suckling motion smoothly following.

But, remembering Mom's instructions, I kept my eyes closed and tried my best to continue taking deep, steadying breaths. This only became harder as a strange sensation began to make itself known, bringing harsh, sudden gasps from me.

What happened next was…nigh indescribable.

A sensation I had felt not a once in my life completely overwhelmed me, causing my hips to buck uncontrollably as _something_ all but forced itself out of my length. The sensation continued for a good amount of time, nought but gasps and moans leaving my muzzle until…it finally stopped.

…

…

…

"Open your eyes honey."

Grinning dazedly, I obeyed and found myself looking straight into the eyes of a very pleased Mom, at least if her affectionate smile and warm eyes were anything to consider.

"Was that good sweetie?" she asked lovingly, her wings wrapping themselves around me firmly, yet gently.

"Y-Yeah…"

She smiled.

"Do you want to feel it again?"

At that moment, all of what little I knew, all of my worries about morality, about what was right and wrong were simply not there.

And thus, stupidly, my ears perked up happily and I nodded like a fool.

Her smile widened.

"Then give me a kiss, baby."

…

It was foolish, it was pathetic, and I despise who I was when I made that decision. But alas…it was made.

And made with a kiss, one that Mom quickly took dominance over.

Heh…

It is only now that I realize it was not just a pleased expression within that smile of hers, but also triumphant, satisfied. As if a plan had finally come to fruition. As if she had just won something great.

Looking back, I realize now that she did. And unfortunately it only escalated, it only got worse.

And I have no one but myself to blame.

**End Of Part Two**

_**Okay, so there's going to be a few parts to this prologue, before it eventually cracks right back on with the juicy stuff.**_

_**This is all just to explain why Cosmos, as you will soon see, is such an emotional mess of a guy.**_

_**Til next time, sorry about the wait XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**More lewd stuff in this chapter.**_

_**Begin!**_

**Caught In Her Web**

I had no idea just how far it was going to progress as the weeks passed me by. I had no inkling, not a one of just how much my life was going to fall down into sin and depravity.

But it did…and though if confessed some might think otherwise, I cannot help but blame myself for everything. For all of it…for falling so easily into mom's trap, for second guessing and doubting myself in times when I shouldn't have at all.

Its moments…it's times like those that made me feel incomplete. As though I was missing a part of myself I dearly needed to understand, to survive what mom did…what I did.

What we did.

It'd been a few weeks since _the incident_. Or should I say the _first incident_?

Oh yes, it didn't end there and then. She wouldn't let it…

Mom's attitude, her personality seemed to change when we were alone. The maternal feeling I felt around her was still there if not stronger than before. But it was the sheer intensity of her words, of her eyes as she spoke them that changed. She spoke in such a way that it made me feel claimed, owned in a way I was certain did not simply reflect the authorative love of a mother. If I was looking at a maid and she noticed…well, she would tell me as much later on that day.

One such moment occurred on a day like any other. The sun was bright and warm, the servants and maids were practically bouncing around the palace in peace and joy, and my eyes were having a tough time of looking away from the subtle sway of Dust Catcher's flank.

I didn't really know her that well. She was well into her thirties, had a simple brown coat and mane, and possessed some way of always knowing where a spot of dirt had been missed, no matter where it was in the palace.

Fortunately…or unfortunately she was also quite an attractive mare, fit too. Her body was toned, lean and almost sultry from years of hard labour. And like I said, I was having a pretty tough time looking away.

It was because of this that I believe that my life descended into what it did…what it is.

"Ahem."

The sudden cough not a few steps away nearly frightened me out of my skin…and the look on mom's face did nothing to dissuade this. Years of being alone with nopony but her have given me a rather unique way of reading into her subtle expression changes. Something that nopony else could, I believe, do.

Her eyes were narrowed in a way one might call stern, but with my knowledge I knew it to be just below furious. Her muzzle was twitching minutely, barley even noticeable if one did not know what to look for. Her ears were upright in a fairly normal way…too normal in fact; they looked almost stiff from a constant effort.

Mom has always been about keeping up her happy charade due to present company. But I think she knew then that I could see what other's did not…I think she was counting on it too.

"Sweetie," she cooed. "Would you mind coming with me for a few minutes, I have something I want to tell you."

And then there was that. Her voice, her carefully constructed tone and the words she used in an overly clever and _safe_ manner.

I wasn't looking forward to what was coming.

But I followed her anyway, what else could I do? In the weeks that had passed and the constant doubt that followed in its wake, I had seriously been contemplating running away. But where would I go? Where in the world could there be a place that would keep somepony like me anonymous?

Mom would do something to pressure whoever tried to keep me out of the limelight. Not threats, at least not open ones, but something nonetheless.

Surviving on my own was out of the question too. I'd been kept in an overly safe palace my entire life. What did I know about the world outside, let alone how to survive it?

When it came down to the nitty gritty…there was literally nothing I could do. And even then, did I really want to run away? Did I truly want to do that to Mom?

Did I?

I followed mom all the way back into my chambers. Or ours I suppose, they might as well be given that I'd not slept alone in quite a long time.

The door closed and locked itself with a brief bout of golden magic, followed swiftly by the familiar squelch of a silencing charm.

Oh yes, I was definitely in some sort of trouble.

"Cosmos…have I done something to upset you?" Mom finally asked, her ears splayed back slightly. Though in anger or worry I couldn't tell, I wasn't _that_ good.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, wary of where this was going…and more than a little frightened by her quiet tone of voice. So much so that I looked away instinctively.

"Well for a start you've been avoiding me," she quickly replied. "You elude me in the corridors, you barely acknowledge me when I try to talk to you, and you won't even look at me anymore…like now."

I DID look up when she said this…and that's when it became too late, I was caught the moment I acknowledged her observations by doing so, as opposed to voicing my denials.

"Instead you…"

The almost hiss like tone, the narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. They were all there now…and unfortunately I was the one they were aimed at.

"Instead you would rather look another!" she growled, stepping close to me aggressively. "Am I not enough for you _my son_? Does the lure of a smaller body match up better to your standards?"

"N-No, I didn't mean to look. I was just-"

"Betraying my love?" Mom interrupted, her voice taught, upset. "By throwing it away in favour of a swaying maid? Do I really mean so little to you that you would hurt me like this?"

Oh now that _hurt_ me. The fact that such a simple, easily forgettable act like checking out a mare would make her believe that I did so to hurt her…Well, it hurt. And my teary eyed, shaking form showed as much by the time all that guilt welled up inside me.

"Mom…no I never meant to hurt you," I explained…or tried to at least. "I didn't even realize that I was looking at her, n-not really."

Stupid…stupid, I was so stupid. So easily trapped without knowledge of having ever been so. I thought the tiny smile of her muzzle was one of understanding.

Not one of satisfied victory.

Mom sighed as she stared down at me, pursing her lips in a thoughtful way, as if she were contemplating on something drastically important.

"Will you do it again?" she asked quietly, softly.

"N-No, I won't!" I cried, the softness of her tone getting to me. "I promise!"

Mom kept the silence up for many a moment longer…but eventually she smiled and spread her wings open. I knew what it meant when she did so, and thus it was with no hesitation that I all but buried myself against her barrel, enjoying the immense feeling of relief, of _dependency _that followed.

"I love you Cosmos," she crooned gently. "You'll always be my baby, and I'll never stop loving you. Just…please don't hurt me like that again."

"I won't," I mumbled against her fur. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay sweetie."

A few moments of silence…she tilted her head down, lifting mine up.

"Give mommy a kiss, baby."

I did so without any hesitation, dregs of previous desperation doing everything they could to make mom happy. The familiar short shakes from me that followed, caused solely by a nearly terrifying sensation of intense arousal, were very much enough to make mom laugh into the kiss.

She pulled her muzzle back and looked down at my red face…and down, and down, and down, smiling all the while. Said smile widened as she used her wings to pull me against her, caring nothing for what was pressing against her stomach, and even less what her subtle movement was doing to it.

"Nopony will _ever_ be able to make you feel this way as much as I," she whispered softly, pressing her lips against the tip of my left ear, her breath making me shiver. "You will never need anyone but me Cosmos. Only I can love you. Only I can care for you. And only I can do these things, because I am the only one who knows _what you really want…"_

She looked right into my eyes, a loving smile adorning her muzzle as she moved slightly to the right…then to the left…then back to the right. A constant repeating motion that rubbed my excitement against her over and over until-

"And what you really want," Mom crooned, flexing her stomach, smiling as I gasped. "Is _me_…"

I gasped again, panting raggedly against the muzzle so unbearably close to my own.

"And that makes me so happy," she whispered, pressing her lips to mine.

The intense feeling of utter pleasure, of utter _love_ near wiped me of any coherent thought. Any coherent thought that is…but for the undeniable truth that _needing_ mom made her happy.

And after the guilt, the shame that I'd felt. I knew then and there that I HAD to keep her happy.

I had too.

…

Stupid child.

_**Next chappy coming soon!**_

_**Cya, stay snuggly :D**_


End file.
